Last Man Standing: Chapter 20
Chapter 20 XX Layla Jobs The Two Lovebirds I followed the groups that entered the underworld. I saw them splitting up into groups of two. This was not good. I had a feeling that they were going to be zombified or worse. So I decided to follow them anyway. Quietly and surely. I was about to follow the guy with black hair and red eyes when I heard someone groaning on my right. Yup, you guessed it. There's another wave of zombies endlessly coming to put an end to us demigods. The floor started to tremble, and the zombies continued forward. The zombies were obviously stupid. They only had the basic motoric skills such as eating and walking, and for some demigods, fighting with only hand jab and kicks. While I had to admit that the zombies were not really fast and smart, I got to admit that they also cannot feel. I pity the zombies, but if I didn't kill the zombies, then I might as well become one of them. I needed to follow one of them. It was the only way for me to be safe. With my only 4 feet long celestial bronze sword, I decided to follow my the guy with black hair and red eyes, who is with another girl. I had to be careful to look at my surroundings, because I had the feeling that the place was crawling with zombies. I carefully fast-walked towards Hades's palace (the place where Luke and Jean were going) and careful not to be spotted by those two. As I approached Hades' palace, there was a huge big screen that said: Lord Hades is be right back. I looked around, and the walls were really made from obsidian materials. I never knew Hades' palace was made of obsidian iron until now. They were very rare and could only be found in the underworld. In the ceilings, they had a bunch of crystal chandeliers with blood red diamonds in the center of each chandelier. There was also jewellery in the wardrobe found just as I was about to take another step. I was distracted by the jewellery found on the open wardrobe. I opened the wardrobe a little wider so I could view the jewellery even more. These jewelleries were even better than my necklace that was given by my mother, but I knew better than to mess with underworld stuff or else I could end up joining one of the dead in the underworld. I looked at the two people in front of me, and they were already disappearing from my sight. I needed to catch up with them quick. I sprinted up towards them, and as soon as they passed through the gate on my left, the gate closed. Fortunately, I was very familiar of that sort of situation. That was the pathway to a trap. I decided to catch up with them, while trying to find a way inside the castle. The castle was very dark indeed, surrounded by skeleton guards that were walking up and down, protecting the castle from intruders. They're natural senses of being able to sense the living made them a perfect guard for catching intruders that were not dead. I took the path to the left, hoping that I would somehow catch up with the boy and girl, who apparently was stuck inside the castle. Here it was. I was about to find out. I took a deep breath and examined the walls for any signs of trapdoors or secret passages. I cast my mind into the wall, and I could see everything that was inside this wall, but it radiated death so much I quickly snapped back from trance and continued examining the walls. Just then, I saw this faint pinkish that looked almost identical to a switch, and I flicked it on. Immediately, the wall beside me shifted, and it opened to reveal a passage full of zombies waiting to feed the living. So this was why I felt that behind the wall death was radiating so intense there. There were so much zombies crawling around the castle. Jean and Luke ran opposite my direction and Jean collided with me. Jean smiled as she looked at me and I was confused. Luke quickly took Jean's hand and started running. I began running too, but when I saw that zombies were making a way for someone, I stopped. Luke and Jean stopped too. The zombies continued to make their way for what looked like a prince coming our way. "Oh, god." I muttered. I was looking at Nico Di Angelo, the prince of Zombies. 'Next Chapter! ' Category:Last Man Standing Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Earth-567